robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness falls...
Weird Hello,My name is xIzeck,Or call me by my real name "Isaac" and I would love to tell you about my fatal experience on a day on ROBLOX. Prologue When I was 9 years old, I loved building games, I even had legos to imagine what I could build. I decided to fool around with Google and finding a perfect game for me to spend time with. I found ROBLOX, created my own account and I was amused with it. Now, even though my cousins wants me to stop playing ROBLOX, I couldn't let it go, since I've been on the site for 5 years and I never was this close to finishing the game. Anyways, in the summer of 2015, I began to start building more advanced and discovered I wanted to make youtube videos too. When I was interested in making videos, someone called Dataraven held a group skype call for those who wanted to enter (If you don't know Dataraven on Youtube, check him out!) I decided to enter the group but not the call, when I got a random skype request, but not a creepy one, It was most like another wannabe rising youtuber like me, so I quickly accepted and his name was TheGentleNoob. We called countless times throughout the summer and he had gotten better at making content on youtube and had reached 150+ subscribers. We were both proud, until one fateful day in August that I wanted to never speak of it again but I have the urge to do it... Introduction Here was a conversation with me and TheGentleNoob: xIzeck is typing... xIzeck: Hey TheGentleNoob, Wanna call? My Mom left for Church and My Dad is asleep. Also my Brothers finished their turns on my Mac so I'm all ready to play some ROBLOX! TheGentleNoob: Sure, hold on, I'm doing something so incredible that It will amaze everyone! xIzeck: Okay,you first because I'm doing something. TheGentleNoob: Okay lmaoooo *Skype jingle rings* *xIzeck picks up* TGN: Hey Isaac, Loleris made a new game! xIzeck: Really, what is it called? I love his games dearfully! <3 TGN: It's named "Mad Games" It's still on beta... xIzeck: What is it about? TGN: It's a sequel to The Mad Murderer but with minigames! xIzeck: Sounds cool! I'll send you a party invite...but can we play Both Darkness games first? TGN: Sure, since you are the Party Leader! *Goes into Darkness I* xIzeck: Don't you just feel so nostalgic about this game? TGN: What do you mean? I joined in 2011. xIzeck: Oh yeah, I joined in 2009... Anyways,The older versions of this game was better. TGN:Truuuuuuuuuuu xIzeck:*chuckles* 15 minutes later... TGN: Wanna play Darkness 2 now? xIzeck: Sure! I love to be Beast in Darkness 2! *Goes to Darkness II* TGN: Be careful, this game crashes a lot. xIzeck: Don't worry, I have a brand new Mac! I can't possibly crash! 25 minutes later... TGN: Go Isaac! Run towards the other room! xIzeck: I will! Try to flank the Beast! *'YOU HAVE LOST CONNECTION TO THE GAME*' xIzeck: No way! TGN, can you believe this? TGN: Isaac....Help... xIzeck: Wait...Whuh...? *Skype call hangs up* Part'' 1: Weird things are going on...'' My thoughts were racing. Wow, why did he hang up on me? Did he want to scare me just because he whispered help? Well, the joke's on him, because he never tries to scare me! But then, he sent me a link to a video and left a message saying: "You will be the next pitiful soul when you see this." With chills up my spine, I accidentally clicked it, because why not? Yolo, am I right? Wrong! When the link brought me to the Youtube site, it showed TheGentleNoob's latest video of me on top of a building, looking down, with a black shadow showed upon my back that pushed me. My character kept falling and falling until the background looked like Hell. Then, my ROBLOXian fell to the ground and died and a tiny puddle of blood was flowing and stood there until the video ended, I decided to call him again and TGN picked up. This was the Conversation... *TheGentleNoob picks up* xIzeck: Do you think you're funny? *Pure silence* xIzeck:R----- (TGN's real name) Do you think this is some kind of joke?! *Mic shuffles* xIzeck: TELL ME! DO YOU THINK THIS IS F---ING FUNNY AS HELL?! *Deep,Low,Devilish chuckle* xIzeck: R-----,Tell me now! *TGN is typing* "You are that foolish, aren't you...?" xIzeck:Wait...what do you mean...? *TheGentleNoob hangs up* I whispered to myself, what is going on?! God, please, protect me and R----- from this, but what is happening?! I got a chill up my spine almost every minute. Then, TheGentleNoob sent me a ROBLOX link to a game. I was surprised that he was still at my Party, so I started typing a new conversation. xIzeck: Dude, what's wrong with you? TheGentleNoob: Play the game and I'll join you. xIzeck: Okay..? Part 2: What is happening? I joined the game. It was just a black baseplate but the thumbnail was all black. Then,I saw a black ROBLOXian Model,I immediately walked to it and it was a AskBot,When I came close,It backed up,I couldn't find anything to corner him,So I made him fall the baseplate,But that was a huge mistake,I heard a DUN out of nowhere,Like something trying to chase you in Slenderman.Anyways,Someone joined but it was someone I never knew,I said "How did you find this?" He replied with a /e point. I turned around with my mouse because The script was in First-Person. When I turned around,the black figure was in front of me,Really close,Then,A popup showed,I whispered "I'm glad It's 2 PM" I typed "What's this now?!" then the black figure could talk,Me and a unknown figure were the only ones in the server,The black figure said "DIGNITY" then the baseplate turned into Dignity's River,I knew if I said PASS,It would let me leave the game when I couldn't close the window.I typed Pass but the Black figure said ;mute xI.I looked in shock and typed with full caps. This is the conversation. xIzeck:WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! B.M:Your Account... xIzeck;Oh no,You are not going to delete it! My 2009 account already got banned! B.M:I don't need the password...I need to warn you... xIzeck:About...What? B.M:The darkness is already falling into place... xIzeck:What do you mean...? B.M: ;crash xIzeck *Window closes* Chapter 3:Cliche or coincidence? Well,That went better than I expected it,Why would he crash me if I asked him one measily question? I don't get what he means that the "Darkness is falling into place" crap? I need some help immediately! I decided to call Nicco,When he was unfortunately inactive because of video editing,I decided to go inside the game once more to ask him,Unfortunately,The screen turned black,I can see the Moon and stars skybox but not my ROBLOXian nor the baseplate,Until I can hear something walking,But I couldn't tell if it's my ROBLOXian,Then,A chat bubble appeared saying "Stay with me..." I kept following and kept saying "Stay close to me..." until I could see a fire particle....It said "Touch me." As I obeyed,I touched it,Then,I heard another DUN.You know that sound your Character makes when they die? It came out of nowhere,Then the chat bubble said ";Light xI" I said "ty for the light command" then,My robloxian was on the floor,With those free-modeled organs,I said "Oh,Well that's nice of you" so I won't get scared the living crap out of me. Then the shadow said, ";rdk xI" and gave me a weapon. I wonder why he gave me a gear. He questioned "Do you know why I gave you this?" I replied. "No....Why?" He talked back "Click it,See what happens..." Then,I clicked on it with curiosity. It then,My character stabbed himself with the Weapon,then I hear stabs and groans out of my Character and blood particles,I asked him "Why are you doing this...again?" He then named himself "TheGentleSoul" Now I think that TGN is trying to scare me,which he is actually doing a good job,I told him "R-----,Thank you for freaking me out! Nice prank!" He replied,"R----- is already gone...I'm in control." How is he in control?! I called TGN on my phone and he picked up,This is our Conversation. xIzeck:Dude,Are you actually pranking me?! TGN:No,BTW Don't look outside your window because I totally not throw a paper roll over your House. xIzeck:Oh thank goodness,Dude,You need to help me. TGN:I can't,Something hacked inside my acc and changed my pass,I'll try to enter on my alt. xIzeck:Okay then. See ya tomorrow,It's late but something weird is happening to something so I need to stay up. TGN:What about your Mom? xIzeck:Getting grounded for an extended time is worth the risk. *TGN hangs up* Chapter 4:The End So basically,It was Get or Grounded,Or something...Anyways,I said,"What's happening?! Tell me,Dammit!" The black model teleported me to another place. and it was simply worthless getting teleported.The place just had red ambient and all I hear was High pitched screaming and whining from the Sonic.EXE game,Geez,Can this kid just stop? The black model joined and said this. TGS:"So,How do you like Hell?" xIzeck:"Eh,Seen better builders such as those Online-Dating fashion Idiots." TGS`:"This is no joke,You are in Hell" xIzeck:"Yeah right,Kid,Stop scaring me..." TGS:"THIS IS HELL MOFO DO YOU SEE IT?!" xIzeck:"This is a prank,Now stop and crash me so I can go back to sleep..." TGS:"As you wish..." *Window closes* Thank god,It's over,I can finally sleep,When I closed all my windows,There was a picture saying "THIS ISN'T OVER!" and I was freaked out,I promised I never say the story to anyone but as cliche as it sounds,This was the picture.I was still in shock and laughter when I remember it,but it will probably happen,Someday...As the Darkness falls..... Epilouge So? What do you think? Was it good? I hope it doesn't have any Cliches because I never use them. I hope everyone will read this. TheGentleNoob called and said he got his account back,Which was good,Also,This is actually a REAL STORY! I am not kidding! but thank you so,so,so,so,so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions about me or you want to be in it in my next creepypasta just follow me on ROBLOX my account is xIzeck. ~~xIzeck Edit: Whoa, I never knew I got this much support! Thanks for that. My new name is IronicIsaacHD, by the way. :P Category:Games